


Charm Those Words

by Lost_Muse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Community: HPFT, Complete, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Post Hogwarts AU, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Muse/pseuds/Lost_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“For the first time, I’ve succeeded in making you speechless, woman.” He almost whispered, the smirk now completely gone off from his face.</p><p>[First Place Winner JRose16's The Things I am Not Allowed to Do at Hogwarts Challenge]</p><p>One Shot | Complete</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charm Those Words

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is written for JRose16's "Things I am Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts Challenge".
> 
> The quote I was given was: I am not allowed to charm the words 'Ferret-Boy' on Draco's forehead.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> [story written on 2/02/2013 - posted on another site].

Banner by angelic @ TDA!

* * *

Hermione Granger sighed as she walked towards the elevator at the Ministry, her high heels clicking on the marble smooth floor, as her chocolate brown curls bounced on her shoulders. 

She swiftly walked inside once the lift doors opened, not even looking up as she busily stuffed the files she had been carrying in her arms inside her small beaded bag. She suddenly felt a strange sensation of being watched and tensed. Closing the clasp of her bag, she looked up only to meet a pair of steel grey eyes.

Of course, it was none other than the great Draco  _‘ferret-boy’_ Malfoy. And what more, there was no one else in there apart from the pair of them. She bit her lip as his gaze somehow intensified and she looked away, a slight tinge of red appearing on her cheeks.  
  
The war had been over a year ago, and after doing a crash course of 6 months at Hogwarts and passing her N.E.W.T.S with outstanding results, Hermione hadn’t needed to look far for a job. She had immediately been accepted into the Ministry as assistant head in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Harry had proceeded to pursue Quidditch as a career and was currently Seeker on the National Team, deciding that he had had enough of fighting Dark Wizards as he and Ginny moved in together while Ron, along with his girlfriend Luna, was George’s partner in the Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes that now had expanded into a chain of twenty shops all over Britain.

The freshly graduated brunette had been more than thrilled with her job in the revised Ministry of Magic, with Kingsley Shacklebolt as the Minister, but soon after she had joined, she realized she had to work with none other than her old-school enemy, Draco Malfoy. He had been forgiven for all his wrong deeds, and so had his mother, based on Harry’s statements, while Lucius Malfoy rotted away in Azkaban.

The golden trio along with few others in the Ministry and the wizarding world had decided to give Narcissa and her son another chance, and thus the reason why he now worked at the Ministry, right in Hermione’s department. He had of course mended a lot of his ways and though she didn't like to admit it, he had managed to gain her trust over the period of time they had been working together.  
  
His attitude had improved greatly and he had thrown away the "pureblood supremacy" the Malfoy family used to prance about with and she appreciated him for that. However, he still enjoyed taking a rise out of the easily flustered brunette and she in turn, as she realized over the course of the few months they had shared together so far, found their little ‘arguments’ quite amusing. They both actually now found fun in what had previously been a banter of insults. His arrogance still remained, but the way he acted towards her, and others, was much warmer now. In fact, he even  _flirted_ with her frequently, and ignorant of his advances at first, she slowly found herself flirting back over time.

Oh, How things had changed.

“Well, long time no see Granger,” he drawled.

Or Not.

They were still on a last name basis, despite 'throwing aside their differences', and she figured that that was one thing that could never change.  
  
She rolled her eyes. How typical of him to pull off the ‘ _long time no see_ ’ line when they had met just mere hours ago in an extremely long and boring board meeting.  
  
“Yeah, Malfoy. It’s been  _ages,_ ” she replied back sarcastically and he smirked. He knew how that smirk irked her and yet he decided to flaunt it about at every opportunity he got.  
  
There was a slight pause after which he said, “You know sometimes you’re too uptight. Loosen up a bit,  _ma Cherie,_ ” he was still smirking and she huffed.  
  
“And what is that supposed to mean  _Mon amour_?” she retorted just in the same tone and his smirk grew wider, if that was even possible.  
  
She inwardly laughed at their childish mockery but played along; it had become a habit that they had fallen into in the past few months – a routine that they relished by some twisted means of fate.  
  
At that particular moment, the lift doors clanged open and she stepped out into the deserted lobby, followed by Draco. She pretended to ignore him and go about her way but instead he caught up with her and continued their ‘conversation’ falling in step beside her.  
  
“What I mean Granger is that you might have… _changed_ since school _,”_ he murmured, his eyes raking up and down her form, and she instantly felt self-conscious in her tight black pencil skirt, matching black high heels and sleeveless button-up plain white shirt whose, she realized a little too late, top one button she had opened due to the alarming heat after the Board Meeting had been over, thinking that she was headed home after all, “ _but_  you’re still a work-a-holic know-it-all, and in fact so much so that I almost have the itch to take a parchment with ‘ _Know-it-all_ ’ written across it in bold letters and stick it on your back with a permanent sticking charm,” he gave a short laugh at his own lame joke and she shook her head incredulously.  
  
“Really, Malfoy? Well, you know what?  _I_ would have loved to charm the words _‘ferret-boy’_ on your precious  _forehead_ right at Hogwarts itself but sadly I wasn’t allowed to do that how much ever I had the  _itch_ to do so,” she chortled slightly at the thought of Draco with the words  _‘ferret-boy’_  printed across his forehead but stopped short when he suddenly came closer to her, closer than usual, and she abruptly stopped walking as did he.  
  
“Really? Then go ahead  _now_  Granger. We’re not at Hogwarts anymore. I give you full permission,” he murmured, his lips still tilted into a half-smirk as he gently took her free hand, the one that didn’t have the bag draped over it, and lifted it up to his forehead, making her fingers graze his skin, brushing slightly against the silky strands of hair that fell over his temple.  
  
Hermione’s breath caught in her throat and her heart beat sped up as her hand came in contact with his skin. She would be lying if she said that she hadn’t ever felt attracted to the handsome blonde standing in front of her, currently invading her private space. She had even admitted to Ginny that she had developed a sort of tiny little crush while working alongside him but she had just dismissed it as a phase that would pass. After all, Draco and she were hardly even friends. They were acquaintances, or colleagues, that shared some amusing banter that was all.  
  
However, at the present moment, she wasn’t so sure.  
  
“For the first time, I’ve succeeded in making you speechless, woman,” he almost whispered, the smirk now completely wiped off from his face. Instead, he stared into her eyes intensely making her extremely nervous. Yet, she maintained her stance.  
  
“Not likely, Malfoy. I was just thinking of what would be the best way to tell you that although I would be delighted to charm those wonderful words across your temple, I could not do so. After all, unfortunate though it might be,  _all_ of our wildest fantasies cannot be fulfilled,” she replied, hardly aware of the words leaving her mouth, as her fingers flitted across his flawless skin. She couldn’t help but let them graze down a little lower than where they were, across his right cheek, down his nose, and then stop over his lips.  
  
“Says who?” he murmured, his lips moving against her fingers which had frozen into place, before planting a small kiss against them. She closed her eyes involuntarily as that simple gesture sent tingles down her spine. He gently took hold of the fingers that rested against his lips and let her hand fall free. "You know what, Granger? A Malfoy always gets what he wants. And right now, no one can stop me from living my own little fantasy."  
  
Her eyes widened slightly and she was about to retort something, when he closed the little distance between them, his lips crashing down on hers forcefully, roughly and yet passionately. All coherent thought blanked out from her mind as she threw both her arms around his neck, her bag falling to the ground with a light thump, and his arms encircled around her waist as their lips moved in sync.  
  
“I bet you wouldn’t want to charm those words  _anywhere_ on me  _now_ , Granger, would you?” he mumbled against her lips and she merely uttered a tiny moan in response as his hands slipped under her shirt touching the bare skin of her back, while deepening their heated kiss. Merlin knew he was right.


End file.
